1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat and low-frequency treatment device, and more particularly to the treatment device capable of transmitting heat energy to the deep of treatment sites of a body along with the current.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 12, a conventional massager has a host 91 and two electrode pieces 92 connected with the host 91 by wires 93. While the massager is used, the two electrode pieces 92 are pasted to the body's site to be massaged. After the massage mode is set, the host 91 can start to output the low-frequency current to the electrode pieces 92, to perform a discharging treatment (that is, the positive electrode and the negative electrode are conducted on the same electrode piece 92) to irritate the surface skin or the shallow muscle by the electrode pieces 92. Thus, the user may feel limp and numb on the skin pasted with the electrode pieces 92, and the user's muscle may generate an unconscious contraction, so as to achieve the effect of relaxing muscle by massaging.
However, although the low-frequency current generated by the host 91 and discharged through the electrode pieces 92 may achieve the aforesaid massage relaxing effect, the irritation effect is just generated on the surface skin or the shallow muscle only, and may not be transmitted to the deep muscle of the body. In addition, the reaction generated by discharging to the skin and the muscle may bring about several side effects, such as the skin illness and the muscle over-contraction.
According to Japanese Patent No. 4,755,916 and No. 5,148,254, it is to be understood that the disclosed electrotherapy devices may include a heating layer for the electrotherapy treatment. The range of the voltage for the supplying power is between 0.3 volts and 20 volts. In other words, the conductive current is small. As a result, the heat energy is just transmitted to the shallow layer of the body but not the deep treatment of the body.